Better Safe Than Sorry
by rosie4299
Summary: A missing scene from the episode But I'm a Gilmore


**An Author's Fresh Out of the Car Ramblings-** Hello again! I just got back, from my vacation, visiting 'Exotic Locales'. I had fun, but I sorely missed my FF's, and my gaggle of great friends over the week! I am seriously glad to be back.

This is for my girls, Sara, M, Ames and Eri, who are more than patient and so wonderful and fabulous, especially with my sporatic updating and evil hints. Thanks to Ames for the great beta, and to the rest for their wonderful feedback of not only this, but also my Intermission. It's really nice to know that people enjoyed it, and also got a little insight into my life and maybe a bit of perspective on my point of view!

So, this is actually a bit of a departure for me, in that it's not a Trory. (Don'tpanic, everyone breathe. I'm not abandoning ship, or leaving my stories unattended. Breathe in, breathe out... breathe in, breathe out.) Basically, this has been playing in my head ever since the episode 'But I'm a Gilmore', and I finally got it to come out the way that I want it too! This little ficlet takes place right after Rory and Logan leave the dinner, but before Mitchum goes to see Rory at the newsroom. I just felt like we were missing a scene, so, I took it upon myself to write it! I hope you enjoy this, I know it felt good to finally get it out of my head!

* * *

**Better Safe Than Sorry**

"This is an outrage!" Elias growled as his son ushered him into the study. He threw his hands into the air and sat down heavily into one of the leather club chairs that were grouped in the middle of the room. "How could Logan do this to us? To his family?"

"I sincerely doubt that this family's best interest is something that Logan puts much thought into, Dad." Mitchum turned from the bar and handed his father a snifter of brandy before taking a sip of his own. "And it obviously doesn't make your top ten either."

"WHAT!" Elias exploded again, hurling his snifter at the wall, littering the dark wood floors with shattered shards glistening with the amber-colored liquid. "I have always done what is best for this family, Mitchum. I built the Huntzberger Empire into what it is today. How dare you insinuate anything different?"

"Dad, calm down." Mitchum said in a soothing way. "This is nothing to get upset over."

"I will not calm down!" Elias' eyes flashed, his anger already past the boiling point. "Everything is going to hell, and you are just sitting there as though you have absolutely nothing to worry about. How can you be so nonchalant about this? You seem to be the one who is remiss in thinking about this family, not me!"

"You don't think that I'm upset?" Mitchum raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of brandy. "Do you honestly think that Rory Gilmore would be anywhere near the top of the list of young women that I would enjoy having as my daughter-in-law?

"If you don't want this match any more than I do, then why are you acting as though nothing is wrong?" Elias asked, slightly mollified now that he had found a potential ally.

"Because I, unlike you, am looking toward the future." Mitchum's eyes were watching the brandy slosh against the sides of the snifter while he spoke. "We can't just go around attacking this girl."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she is a Gilmore. Even though she is the illegitimate love child of their black sheep, she still has their blood running through her veins. And we both know how Richard Gilmore reacts when someone attacks a Gilmore. Remember Herb Weldon?" Mitchum explained, smiling slightly at the look of understanding that passed over his father's face.

"And furthermore, Logan has made it more than obvious that he is serious about this girl." He continued. "He has never brought a girl home for dinner before. He has never called one his girlfriend either."

"So?"

"So, the Gilmore girl is different from the others."

"So?"

"So we don't want to risk alienating Logan by insulting her. We have to be more practical than that."

"What do you mean, practical?" Elias leaned closer, interested in what his son was saying. Mitchum's calm was starting to make sense now that his reasons were becoming clear.

"I mean we need to start planning for the future." Mitchum said. "She is not what we want for Logan, right? So we make her into what we want. We create the perfect match for this family."

"How?"

"She wants to be a journalist. She wants to travel the world, writing articles about the people and the places that she visits."

"Yes, I know that. But how do we put a stop to it?" Elias asked, growing impatient once more.

"We nip it in the bud." Mitchum stood to refill his glass and pour his father a new drink. "She wants to work. We'll give her a job. I have an internship opening at the _Stamford Eagle Gazette_. I'll offer her the position as an apology for the abysmal way that you and Shira behaved tonight. She'll jump at the chance to prove herself."

"But how does this help us?

"I'll work closely with her, keep her on for the few weeks that I spend there, and then, when the time is right, I'll take care of our little problem."

Understanding washed over Elias, at finally finding out what his son was planning to do. "Take care of it, eh?"

"After she is made to understand that the journalism world isn't right for her, the Gilmore girl will be much more receptive of the responsibilities and duties that will come with being Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

"And if they should decide against marriage?" Elias asked, eyebrow raised.

"Better safe than sorry." Mitchum said with his trademark cocky smile, sharing a laugh with his father as the two conspirators clinked glasses.

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this.

Let me know what you think!

Agree... Disagree... feel free to sound off!


End file.
